Iron and Water
by Elleannor
Summary: Gajeel gets close to Juvia and after they both end up at the infirmary, their relationship starts to move towards a more intimate level
1. Chapter 1

He could not stand that talk. The water mage has not only began to bother him multiple times a week, now she even began to be bragging about all that boring, and bothering, stuff he had no interrest in knowing.  
Well, he did not mind having her in his appartment, there was not many people who would come to visit at his place near the train station, because of the noise,because of the whole state the lousy house was in, and…and well, because it was HIS house.  
Juvia was the only one who actually did not mind him as a person and he could always be himself in her presence.  
But yeah, sometimes she DID bother him a bit.  
„Juvia did the lunch for hours and Gray-sama did not even taste him. Juvia has been trying SO much with pleasing him and Gray-sama does not like Juvia."  
She was sobbing at his kitchen table.  
He was really sick of her doing this. He had no experience in dealing with a woman´s tears and if he tried to help, it would always end in a dissaster.  
Like that one time he would go and kick Gray´s ass. Juvia cought him in the act and was even more a mess than before. Then that one time he took advice from Mirajane and let her cry on his shoulder, just that his shoulder rusted and he had fucking scar from it there ven now.  
For this time, he just decided he would give her time and proceeded to march across the kitchen there and back, as she was murning her own efforts.  
„Juvia does not know what she should do. Gray-sama does not love Juvia!"  
she broke out into even more tears.  
Yeah, hell, that was no secret that that ice idiot did not love her back, but the fact that she actually said it was quite suprising. Even as much as to make the iron mage stop and stare at her for a few seconds.  
„There…"  
he began and Juvia turned to him with her watery eyes.  
Shit! He had no idea what he was actually going to say.  
„There…there…there is surely someone for you out there." He ended the sentence nervously. Why was her crying giving him so much trouble, he DID want to make her feel good again, but what the hell was he supposed to do for it?  
Well, what he said had absolutely the opposite effect as of what he would have hoped for, since the rain woman started to cry even more.  
„Who would have ever wanter Juvia?! Juvia is doing everything she can with Gray-sama and it does not work! There is noone who loves Juvia!"  
He took a confused step forward, but stopped again, not knowing how to actually help her.  
„Ain´ t like nobody would give a shit about ya…"  
he began. Not a good beginning, even he knew that.  
„…hey, that, that other ice guy, he likes ya, ya know, that´s something."  
In the end he was quite hapy how he ended it. Ha that will cheer her up.  
„Lyon- kun likes Juvia only because Juvia liked Gray-sama!" she broke down again, giving the Iron mage a shock as he noticed the little puddle of water under her.  
he could not leave her cry him a river.  
„There are much more fish in the sea, ya know?"  
No response.  
„Much more guys in the guild, everyone would be happy about getting it on with ya, hell you won the third place on that sexy contest, remember, someone must have voted for ya!"  
She looked at him, probably expecting him to continue.  
But hell, that was all he had to say, and it was probably the most positive thing he was able to say to her.  
She saw his clueless ness and got back to her little teary world, tough he would swear she calmed down a little.  
„Ya just have to find the right one for ya, ya know? Ya got the power, the porsonality, the looks…ya even got that rainy weather under control, that´s something, right?"  
„Gray-sama helped me with that…"  
Shit!  
How much this guy involved in her life? Everything had something to do with him, fuck him, fuck this situation!  
„The hell he helped you with that, he ain´t around and it doesn´t rain!"  
well, aside of the tears anyway.  
It did ot help…nothing helped. And so he gave up on this one. He didn´t want her to feel even worse and so he just left her there, at his kitchen table, and went to the bedroom.

He woke up to the sound of a crossing train got up. Oh, there was a blanket. Did he ever have a blanket at this place?  
He left it on the bed and proceeded to the kitchen.  
another strange thing. It smelled like food…like…something delicious.  
How big was his surprise as he found his kitchen quite cleaned and a specific young blue-haired woman making food.  
„What thehell…"  
„Gajeel-kun."  
she turned to him with a smile.  
Well, she didn´t cry anymore, he would give her that.  
„What ´s this?"  
he looked the place over, sitting down to the table, perfectly set for a brekfast, with a tea ith little pieces of metal.  
„It´s breakfast! Tea, and iron rolls, freshly baked, and…"  
„No, not that, what are ya doing here?"  
„Juvia…gajeel was ro generous to let her sleep here tonight so…Juvia made him a breakfast for it."  
Wait…did she just say she slept here? On the table?  
Hell, he could think of some things to the on the table, but sleeping wasn´t one of them. He felt kind of bad for not taking better care of her.  
„hey, ya listen, I…"  
„No…" she turned. „Gajeel-kun, please do not do this to Juvia, she tried to make you happy, Juvia tried to…" her eyes began to water again.  
„´Kay…´kay…"  
came from Gajeel and he quickly grabed the teacup and drank all that was i nit, proceeding to grab the rolls as well and eating.  
Well, if she gets over that jerk by maing him breakfasts, ell, what ever, he did not really care that much. At least she seemed to be in a better mood now.  
„Gajeel- kun…"  
he looked at her across the table while chewing one of her creations. Good thing she did not mind his lack of manners by eating.  
„Thank you."  
she smiled.  
He stopped for a moment. He never saw a smile like that from he. It was warm and happy, not like that Juvia in Phantom Lord, not like that Juvia from yesterday…a new Juvia…a happy one. Somehow, it made him happy and he grinned back at her.  
Hell, he was happy to have her there.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, his house DID look different now that he had the time to look around. Juvia did not only clean this place, but she probably bought new things for him too.  
As the place really started to look like a home of some kind. The one thing he first found strange but got used to it was her getting photos.  
She first put up one of their guild, a group photo, that he did not think anything of, but then she proceeded to buy two more frames. One where she placed a photo of him and Pantherlily, which he had no idea when it was taken, and one of them two, that he suspected was still from the time they were in Phantom Lord as the atmosphere was quie gloomy and her look was cold.  
But hey, he did not mind her then either so he did not really care what she would bring in.  
She was here more than in her own apartment anyway, which was quite obvious as there were even some rummors spreading around at the guild.  
„Hi Gajeel-kun."  
she entered the apartment.  
„Hey"  
he greeted her shortly. He was about to get on a quest and was finished with packing at the moment. „Ain´t gonna be around for some time."  
he announced.  
„Juvia knows, Juvia spoke to Pantherlily and she bought iron."  
she pulled the plate out of her shopping bag.  
„ha, hell ya are good, needed that right now."  
he ginned, as she saved him a trip to the ironmonger´s right now. He took the plate from her and headed for the door.  
„Have a good trip" she added while he walked past her.  
„Ey! Ya look after yourself too!"  
he grinned and left the house.

It took him more than two weeks till he got back to the city again. His and Pantherlily´s bodys both ached as they had a really tough fight behind them and they were happy to be home again.  
Ehat suprised him was, that he was actually thinking of the blue-haired mage as they were away. It would be great if she waited for him there…wait, what?  
Waited for him where?! He shook his head as he did not anticipade he would havewanted her waiting for him. She did not even know when they were coming back so…  
Well, maybe she would be at the guild and he could meet her th…hey, hey, no, you are not going there because of her! You are going there to give Makarov a report, right, that´s it. A Report.  
Hell, what was going on with him?  
Probably just that he is worn out of battle, yea, that´s it. And as the duo made their way to the guild´s building he really did hope that that was it.

15 minutes later were the iron mage and his edolas cat entering the guild, but it was not warmth that greeted them. It was a gloomy thmosphere.  
„What the fuck´s happening?"  
came an irritated question.  
„Gajeel" Mirajane gasped as she saw him at the door and the others turned back too.  
„You…you should have been back in a week, how come…"  
„What´s going on?!" the iron mage asked again, this time a bit rougher as he knew there was something sinister going on.  
„Gajeel, you should stay calm, she, she is alright…" Mirajane obviously got quite nervous explaining and everyone else looked pale.  
„Who is alright? What happpened?" Gajeel was quite confused, but domething in him bagan to rage up and he got a really bad feeling bout the whole thing.  
„Juvia."  
Mirajane finally confessed.  
He froze. What? What happened to her? How is she? What does exactly „fine" mean? Who…  
„Who and what have they done to her?!"  
he bursted in anger after the little pause.  
„I…you should not, she´s really fine, there is no need for…"  
„who?!" now he screamed in anger and his red eyes burned with rage.  
„Phantom Lord…it were your past comerades, they…they wanted to get you for betraying them, but…"  
„They found her…" he ended her sentence shocked.  
There was nothing more to talk about. He shook his back from his shoulders and went for the exit.  
„No, you must not get the guild into this!"  
The white- haired woman called after the iron dragon.  
„Then kick me out!"

He was back by night. Everyone already heard that someone has wrecked the new Phantom Lordś guild and nearly killed all the members. And the master himself was waiting for the iron mage in the guild´s hall. Some did not anticipate this, but he did come back to face the little master of the guild.  
The iron mage was breathing heavily, with a big scar across one of his eyebrows and a nearly wracked hand, that was completely coverd in blood.  
he was exhausted, but his rage was silenced.  
„Gajeel, welcome back." The master spoke across the hall.  
„Nice welcoming me."  
the mage groweled and shut the door behind him with force.  
„I heard you were at your former guild´s place."  
„Ey, forgot there some things and wanted to bring ´em into my house…"  
he remarked.  
„Oh, I see."  
he looked straight into the master´s eyes.  
He did not care if he would kick him out, of if he would attack him, right now he had just one thing in his head.  
„I hope you have brought back everything you need?"  
„Ey!"  
he spat blood on the floor, not wanting to deel with the taste any longer.  
„Good…"  
That he had not expected…good? What did good mean? Would the old guy not scold him?  
„…I suppose there is someone who wants to see you i nthe infirmary, needless to say it is not decent to let a lady wait."  
Did he, did he just smile? But the iron mage didn´t really care, he jumped foward as soon as he got the approoval and was up on the floor in seconds. Another few second s and he slammed open the infirmary doors.  
And there she was. Sitting hin one of the beds, with her blue hair running down her shulders. He took a step inside and she noticed him. Her chest was covered in bondages and she has a patch n her cheek, but she looked…alright, she looked pretty alright, well mostly pretty.  
„Gajeel-kun!"  
she gasped, obviously surprised as how he got so beaten up.  
he took a few more steps in the direction to her bed.  
„Gajeel-kun, what is, you are…" she obviously panicked.  
He took her in his arm. The one that was not so hurt and hugged her.  
„You are alright…"  
he sighted and held her close before he passed out into her lap a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up, his arm ached like hell and he would swear he slept on fucking nail coz his back hurt too. He opened his exes to find the white ceiling of the infirmary.  
But what was even more surprising, when he looked around, he found out he was not alone.  
His right hand has been occupied by the sleeping water mage.  
She must have been waiting for him to wake up. Was he really out for such a log time? He looked at her, lying there so peacefully.  
„Gajeel." He heard the voice of panther lily.  
„Hey." The iron mage grinned.  
„You should have waited, I would have helped you with those guys."  
„But I ain´t sharin" laughed the iron dragon.  
„Gajeel-kun…" Juvia sat back up, looking at him strangely.  
„Gajeel- kun, you got hurt fighting for Juvia."  
She held his hand with hers and her voice sounded like she would talk about a pressing matter.  
„Naah…" he groweled „…got my own bussines with ´em, now it´s finnished though, so no worry…"  
he grinned again.  
„Juvia knows you did this for her!" she jumped up  
„Do not lie to Juvia, Juvia knows everything!" she nearly cried and he did not know what to say. Well, he fucked up again.  
And then she moved to hug him. She held him tight and sobbed silently for a while and he let her, tough his hand hurt like fuck.  
„Please, please Gajeel- kun, do not scare Juvia like that again, Juvia tought you were going to die…"  
„Hey, I ain´t the dying type…" he tried to defend himself, but it felt like nothing he could say could make her feel better about this, but somehow, somehow he did not feel so bad about this, he felt proud she was thankfull. He was happy she was thankfull to him.  
She finally let go of him.  
„Juvia was so scared…" she smiled kind of sad, but mysterious at the same time, and then she moved forward again.  
He expected her to hug him again, but she kissed him instead.  
He felt her warm lips on his and closed his eyes.  
His right hand went automaticly to her waist.  
She pulled away. He froze at the look she gave him. A bit nervous, a bit embarrased and quite confused, her pale cheeks filled with red and ahe quickly jumped up and ran for the door, giving away just a silent „bye."  
Or at least that was what he heard.  
he looked after her, as much confused as she must have been.  
Then he turned to Pantherlily, as the two of them were all who were left there and as the cat was simply giving him a silent nodd, he swept him away with his right hand.  
„Oh, go to hell!"

Since then, he could not stop thinking about that blue-headed water mage, even having dreams about her, alnd hell, those were dreams!  
But it was not like he could do something about it as long as he was on the infirmary.  
In his Phantom Lord days, when he got the appetite, he just got one of the chicks from the crowd, no problem there right…right?  
Hell, what if Juvia remembered those times?  
He was getting more and more desperrate around her, not knowing what to tell her when shecame in to bring him tea or something to eat, and she was never alone too.  
But it seemed she had the same problem. God, if they were stopping to communicate, then that would be the end of it.  
And so he proceeded to tell some fighting stories everytime there was a larger pause in the conversation, and it was not so rarely, as he was nearly ut of adventures by the day he was to be released from the guild´s care facility.

He got his backpack, as it was left in the guild from the day he stormed to Phantom Lord and proceeded to walk home.  
Wpuld the rain woman wait for him there or would it be only him this time? He even cought himself changing his speed from fast in anticipation to slow from expected dissapointment.  
When he finally made it to the old house, he just stayed standing in front of it and staring for a few minutes before finally getting in.  
And there it was. The water mage sitting at the kitchen table and waiting. She noticed the door and smiled when she noticed the iron mage.  
„Hell, ya still here, ey?"  
he got his backpack off and wanted to join her at the table, when there came a flash.  
„What the…"  
Just now e noticed what Juvia has been holding. It was a camera and she smiled happily as the picture of gajeel came out of the front.  
„Now when Gajeel- kun is away, Juvia will have a replacement."  
„Pfff…right, as if a pic could compare to the original." Delighted to see her happy.  
„Juvia made a lot of pictures while Gajeel-kun was away."  
And as he looked at the wall where the three frames were, he saw that she was right. The whole white thing was covered with colorfull images of his guildmates, and even some of him in the infirmary.  
„The fuck? Ya took some then?" he gave her a mean look.  
„Juvia took a photo of everyone."  
He looked across the wall. „Oh, no, ain´t everyone here…"  
She looked surprised and joined him in front of the decorated part of the appartment.

He sat in the kitchen, eating iron as usual and watched the clueless water mage checking a long list of their guildmembers.  
„Ya ain´t gonna get it…" he grinned.  
„But, but Juvia DID také a picture of everyone…"  
she finally gave up and joined him at the table. The camera lying next to her and proceeded to read the list.  
This was his chance. He guickly jumped up and grabed the device and as the surprised water mage looked surprised his way, he hit the action button and blined her with a flash.  
„Now ya got all of them!"  
he sat back down and held a picture of her in his hand.  
She looked sonfued. Firts the picture, Gajeel, picture, Gajeel.  
„Juvia…Juvia did not také picture of juvia…"  
„I told ya" he grinned even wider  
Juvia froze.  
„Juvia did not…did not také apicture…"  
„Hey, don´t ya také it that far…it was just a joke." He got closer, not wanting to make her upset.  
And then it came. A wave of water and he and the camera were both wet, not to mention the photo was ruined.  
„Ya gonna rust me out." He threw the device to the ground and proceeded to squeeze the water of his her, as Juvia was laughing.  
„To hell with ya" he roweled and took of his shirt. He even took the belt of his pants when he realized the water mage was staring at him.  
Their eyes met.  
„To hell with this all!"  
he called out and threw his wet gloves on the ground. He did not need this. As the water mage was slightly embarrased and did not move from the table, Gajeel went to the bedroom to grab some things that were not wet.  
Fuck all this water, fuck that camera, fuck Juvia! Hell yeah, Fuck her!  
Which was exactly what he actually wanted to do once he found her in his house. But he felt like being the bad one, taking advantage of a girl , that was having great problem with love and stuff.  
It was then when he heard a great splashing sound from the kitchen.  
He ran back and as he stood there, in the door with his trousers not even fully buttoned, he saw the water mage with a bucket upside down above her head. It was not normal water she spilled all over herself, but it was the rusty stuff gajeel was keeping away as a type of juice.  
She stood there all drenched in her robe and as finally she put the bucket down, she faced him straight on with a serious look.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at her in a shock.  
She stood in the middle of his kitchen, drenched from head to toe and had the strangest look on her face. He saw determination in her eyes, but did not know what it ment.  
And then he caught himself staring at her body, how the wet clothes copied the rain woman´s curves and how the rusty water dripped down from her hair on the floor.  
„Enough!"  
he heard his own voice in his head and as it interrupted the silent moment, he finally realized he had to do soething.  
„Gotta get ya cowered." He brought himself to say.  
But he had not enough strenght to turn away from the sight he had right now and so he just moved forward to grab the table cloth and approached her with it, not looking her in the eyes, as he knew he could not bare it right now.  
But as he moved his hands near her, wanting to wrap the table cloth around her shoulders, it was her who made those final little steps and got close to him. She hugged him so softly, put her arms around his chest as he cowered her into the dry cloth.  
he felt her wet body pressing agains his, how she breathed and hugged him tighter.  
Well, yeah, hell, NOW he was iron-hard.  
And he really had no idea what the water mage was expecting him to do. He wished to grab her and have his way with her on that table of his, but he could not even hug her propperly, as he was not even able to move.  
He looked down on her.  
How she was pressed against him, her head and wet hair was clinging to his shoulder.  
„J…Juvia."  
he heard his own awkward voice and had no idea where with actually going with this.  
„Juvia likes being wet…"  
he heard her voice and somehow, those words sounded absolutely dirty in his head.  
„Well, yeah, iron mages ain´t that fond of water, ya know?"  
he tried to get the talk to a subject, that would not make him so excited.  
„Juvia knows…but Juvia wants THIS iron mage to be wet with her."  
now THAT sounded even worse!  
And she even looked up to him, with her blue eyes and that innocent look of her´s even though he knew she was no vulnerable girl, now she looked like a perfect dream of every man.  
„Juvia." He layed his hands on her shoulders.  
„I ain´t Grey."  
She pushed him off.  
„Juvia does not think that!" she shouted and Gajeel has never seen her blush so much.  
„Juvia knows who she is with! Juvia is not stupid!"  
„I didn´t…" he wanted to defend himself, but she would not let him.  
„Juvia does not care about Grey anymore!" she shouted. „Juvia likes Gajeel-kun!"  
she confessedright where she stood and it seemed it surprised even herself, as she looked quite scared all of a sudden.  
He came closer to her, small and slow steps, as she watched him, now aware that either he could accept or decline, like all the other guys did.  
But instead of saying something, she simply felt his strong hands grab her shoulders and as he bowed down to her, he kissed her in the most soft way he could.

He woke up and saw the train´s smoke through the window above his head and as he rolled up to his side, he saw the rain woman lying in his bed, having only the sheets as a cower.  
It felt like a dream.  
Him, kissing her with all the lust he had for her. Her lips, her neck, her chest.  
And the sweet moans she gave out when he got to her breasts.  
He played with her and he could swear it has never been so amusing to be with a woman.  
Not only did she not object to anything he did, but her moans and even the naughty looks on her pale face encouradged him to do more.  
And as she reached her third climax, she breathed so heavily he had to give her break for a while. And as for how funny it sounded in his head now, he truly could say that she was dripping wet and he was iron-hard before they got to the thing at hand and he finally put it in her.  
He did not remember how long he has not been with a woman, but it seemed like this was the best one he ever was with.  
He did her on the table, like he wanted and she had nothing against going rough.  
Well yeah, he remembered like she wanted Grey to „punish" her once.  
Now he could do it for him and as far as he could remember, he did that like four times yesterday.  
Well, now that exact woman, the blue-haired water mage was lying there.  
He played with the idea of waking her in his head, but then he decided he should let her rest…for now.  
He got into pants and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.  
No need to wear more clothes then that, since…  
Wait, since what? They weren´t exactly dating now, or were they?  
It actually never ment that when he slept with a girl he would be dating her the other day…but no girl ever confessed to him before.  
But what if someone asks…  
What if they ask what? „Hey Gajeel, how are you doing, and did you by any chance bone Juvia last night?" yeah...sure… He shook his head.  
He WILL NOT think about these things.  
Well, if she wants to have something, she´ll have to say so.  
And so he sat down with some tea. He stared grumpily into the wall, when he noticed he had his hands on the table and somehow, that made him grin.

The day was still young when Gajeel finally got to the guild´s hall. Everything was as usual, well, Salamander was back from a job with the idiotic ice-mage and Erza Scarlet.  
His Exceed Cat was talking at a table with PantherLily.  
He went to one of the tables and winked to Mirajane to bring him something to drink.  
It seemed that the returned roup was celebrating their victory over an enemy, as they truly were in a good mood. But he was sure they would do that, there weren´t much jobs, that the Salamander group wouldn´t handel, though he had his doubts about the blound mage with keys.  
Before he could think about some more things, Mirajane approached him with her usual smile.  
„One beer with iron." Sounded the melodic voice of the white-haired mage.  
He nodded to thank her and expected her to leave, but she sat next to him instead.  
„Seems like everything is back to normal again."  
she sighted happily, while watching the happy croud. But Gajeel knew better than to think she just came to talk about such things.  
„What up?" he turned to her with a tone that suggestedshe should rush her monologue forward.  
„Oh, I was just thinking. Maybe you should talk to some people, we´ve been all concerned. Some more than others…"  
He did not like her smile.  
„Who might that be now?" he lifted the beer and drank some of it.  
„A certain blue-haired mage…"  
Gajeel spat what was in his mouth across the table, choking on the beverage in surprise.  
Was she talking about him and Juvia? How the hell did she know that?  
As soon as he cought his breath he gave her a suspicious look.  
„How would ya know?"  
„Oh…" she smiled „…I just know these things, and let me tell you, she´s really cute, you should get her before others do."  
Well, yeah, he already got her.  
„None of your business." He remarked, trying to look as much unshaked as he could.  
„Oh it is, Levy is such a sweet girl, she deserves to be noticed by someone she likes…"  
„Wait, what?"  
He turned to her even more confused than before.  
„Levy, she likes you. Don´t say you didn´t notice. You´ve been so nice to her all this time too."  
Oh, yeah, now he knew.  
THAT blue-haired girl, the one with the books. Yeah, he was nice to her on one or two occasions, but that was mostly because he beat her and her friends up when he was still in Phantom Lord.  
He struggeled to give the young woman an answer and so he just drank from his beer again, well, of what was left in it anyway.  
„You even helped her with the S-class tests."  
Oh hell yeah he did, it was a chance to beat up Salamander, even though it ended in a lot different way.  
„She already got a boyfriend, hell, she´s got two of that stuff, I ain´t gonna get between the three of them, not my business, ya know…"  
he finally began to mutter something.  
As long as she was not talking about the rain woman.

As the celebration was getting bigger and louder and as Mirajane was just giving up on the love-hopeless iron mage, the door opened for a new duo to enter the hall.  
And they sure did not do it quietly.  
„Juvia said before not to call her CHAN."  
explained the nervous water mage as she was trying to get away from her follower.  
But Lyon wouldn´t give up so easily.  
„That means…I can adress you casualy?!"  
He almost cried in a kind of a romantic light that was coming of him, as Juvia used the situation to slip away from him and proceeded to go to the bar.

„Oh, Juvia…" Mirajane finally left the iron dragon alone at the table and moved back to the bar.  
Not that he would mind her shutting up, but she could just stay there and make Juvia Juvia come to them…But then He would follow.  
And he looked to the door, where the white-haired mage now stood confused as where his love has gone.  
„Serves him right, if he ain´t watching his prey."  
he muttered silently, admiering what was left of the beer in his cup.  
„Gajeel-kun"  
he heard a soft voice while someone joined him by the table.  
„J…Juvia…"  
he was unable to say anything more and just watched the blue-haired mage sit down.  
She wore a bright white-blue dress with her hair pinned up.  
„Juvia woke up late."  
she stated simply, as if she slept at her own place in the Fairy Hills.  
„Good for ya."  
came the answer, as Gajeel was still halfly watching Lyon running around the place searching for her.  
„Juvia was SO tired last night, maybe that´s why she slept for so long…"  
Well now she had his attention.  
„Tired ya say…"  
he drank the rest of the beer and holded it up above his head, so Mirajane could bring him another round.  
„How did Gajeel-kun sleep last night?"  
she smiled  
„I slept…well"  
came the answer as he finally looked her in the eyes.  
„That´s nice." She said and turned back to watch the group just as the two ice-mages met and began aguing again.  
It was Mirajane who interrupted the silent pause, as she handed Gajeel his drink.  
„Oh, Juvia, talk to Gajeel."  
And there she went again….  
„I told him Levy liked him and he looks like he doesn´t care."  
„What should Juvia do?"  
sounded the mage confused  
„Make him go out with her!" she laughed and winked at her. Then she just turned and left them alone again.  
„Levy likes Gajeel-kun…" the water mage repeated.  
„What ever."  
The iron dragon did not want to talk about this, even less with her than with that fucking demon Mirajane. Why the hell did she even have to start about it? It was awkward from the moment Jvia joined him, but now it was just unspeakable.  
And then it suddenly changed.  
He felt a slight movement under the table and when it stopped, the hand of the blue-haired mage was on hid thigh.  
Now that made him curious. But he did not do more than just give her a brief look.  
Wait…was that…a grin? No…that could not be…  
But the mage truly did not leave it just by laying her hand there. She just came to move it slowly up.  
Was she…does she want?  
Well, if she doesn´t, he will want to in a few seconds.  
And as much as he liked the idea he just caught himself to grab her hand right before she went any further.  
Juvia seemed surprised, she looked sraight forward into the croud and held her eyes there, probably not realizing how unnatural it seemed.  
„Ya jealous?"  
he grinned at once, squeezing her hand just a little.  
There was no answer needed, as her pale face soon turned red.  
„Well, my arm seem to be hurtin´…"  
he began finally letting her go and looking at the palm of his head.  
„...might as well go to the infirmary for a check-up"  
he left the beer where it was.  
And went up the stairs to the first floor of the guild. They cancelled the check-ups a long time ago, noone was coming back for them ayway. No doctors to do them too.  
And as he spend there quite a lot of time a while ago, he knew there would be noone else lying there now.

A while later, Lyon found an abandoned table with two cups, but noone around.  
„Juviaaa…"  
he called out, before he got into a fight with Gray again.


End file.
